


Let Me Love You

by revior



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutness, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Even after months of the same thing, sex doesn't get boring to the lovebirds.Even after months, they love each other and sex was just a part of that. A very big part.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Let Me Love You

Her skin felt softer every time he touched it. No matter how many times he looked at her, she was still the unmatched beauty that he saw the evening of the party that he was now glad he got dragged to and no matter how much they fucked, it still felt like they first did.

"I can never get enough of you baby," whispered Hades in her ear, receiving a soft moan from her. "And I never want to get enough of you."

Persephone giggled lightly. "It's funny because you took the words from my mouth."

Hades slammed their lips against each other, with such force yet a certain tenderness was there too, the tenderness that never truly abandoned them after their first kiss, no matter how passionate or violent the touch of their lips. "I guess you can say I gave them back to you now."

The woman let out another giggle, this time a lot louder. She ran her finger over his defined body, studying his body in great detail, as if she hadn't done it countless times before. "I'm so glad I found you, Hades. Even if it was by accident."

"I cannot say I don't feel the same, my dearest Persephone," swiftly answered the god of the underworld, kissing his love's neck. "You make me lose all control of myself. And if it meant not having you next to me, I don't think I would ever wish to regain it."

Persephone moaned lightly and pushed him lower, pushing his face towards her exposed breasts.

Hades happily kissed both of the plum breasts, kissing the pinky nipples lightly. "These bring out a part of me I never knew I had in me."

"You know how much I love that side of you, Hades. Almost as much as the other, gentle, you."

Hades chuckled softly, kissing the breasts a second time. "And that is why I would never dare bury it inside of me. I want to bring you as much pleasure as I possibly can."

Persephone moved a bit lower on the bed, finally being near enough to reach. "You're not the only one who wants to bring the other one pleasure," she laughed as she wrapped her freshly manicured hands around Hades's cock, making him moan. "

She started to jerk it lightly, already knowing at what speed she should go to bring her lover the most pleasure she possibly could. Only months ago she would never imagine sleeping with the god of the underworld and knowing what brought him pleasure but now she was glad that she knew that. She finally lived with a purpose in life.

"Baby, you don't know what you're doing to me," moaned Hades, gripping the sheets as Persephone continued to play with him, fondling with his balls with her other hand. She could make him come just like that, that was the real talent she had. Not many other girls before her could, but of course, Persephone was different.

Everything about her told Hades and everyone around them just how special she was, and making him come with just her hands was one of her specialties. One that he greatly admired and quite often profited from.

He quickly realized that if Persephone continued that way for much longer, he wouldn't be able to bring them both pleasure so he stopped her. "I want to fuck you, baby."

Persephone's eyes lit up. She still got excited about these kinds of things even after months of doing it multiple times a day. It still brought her the same joy as it did the first time around.

He gave her a quick kiss before lying her down, towering over her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hades," she said, raising her head to kiss him.

He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock, knowing that it would be better than go without lube entirely. Persephone wasn't as tight as she used to be, but he still wanted to make things enjoyable and not just painful.

Hades aligned himself with her entrance then started to push in, feeling Persephone shudder lightly under his arms as her hole was spread open. The god felt the well known inviting warmth of Persephone lure him in even deeper. He felt the girl tremble under his arms as he pushed deeper.

"You feel so good, baby. Like always," he said, feeling slightly guilty for not being able to find a word that described just how good she was at it. But he hoped that she would understand what she meant.

Persephone chuckled in response. "Look who's talking. I never want to be anyone else's but yours, Hades. I want to be yours."

"You're mine and I'll never let you go. You'll be mine. But only if you let me love you, baby."

The girl's eyes fluttered lightly at she spoke. "Of course I'll let you love me. And I hope you'll let me love you in return."

Hades nodded, pushing in deeper until he was completely inside of his lover. "I'm inside now," he pointed out.

"I know. I can feel it," laughed Persephone, rolling her eyes back out of pleasure at the same time.

Hades blushed lightly. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"I know, I know. Don't even worry about it."

The god nodded then decided that it was time to speed things up. He started to thrust in, feeling the girl tremble and moan in his arms every time he did so.

Persephone ran her fingers over Hades's defined muscles as he thrust in her. It didn't take long for him to find the special spot, making her roll her eyes backwards in pleasure. 

The warmth of Persephone never failed to bring Hades right to the edge, but he wanted to stop himself from coming to bring the girl to the final stage of pleasure too. He wanted the two of them to orgasm simultaneously.

That happened sooner than he expected. Suddenly, Persephone started to moan intensely, gripping his arms with her fingers. And in turn, the sole sight of her in that state was enough to push him over the edge too.

Hades finally released his load inside of her, thrusting in a few times before collapsing down on the bed next to her.

The two were moaning messes for a while longer, exchanging a few quick kisses but nothing that required too much energy as they already exhausted themselves.

Persephone laughed suddenly. "Have you never thought of the potential dangers of coming inside of me?"

"I mean, I always knew that you could get pregnant if that happens. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked quickly, suddenly regretting that he never considered asking her every time before coming inside without a condom.

Persephone looked at him. "It doesn't bother me at all. But does it not bother you?"

"Maybe we'll get a child. I sure wouldn't mind that."

Persephone laughed. "We would just have to tone down with all the sex."

"Then maybe we better wait a bit. It'll take a while before I can let you go for even a short amount of time."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to fluffy who basically forced me to write this. i hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> comments and kudos are extremely appreciated so if you liked this please let me know!


End file.
